


Stay

by StarwardPrincess



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First names are used in this work, Hand & Finger Kink, Love Hotels, No actual fucking in this one sorry guys, One Shot, PWP, idk he mentions her hands a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwardPrincess/pseuds/StarwardPrincess
Summary: Angie's hands are skilled, trained from years of working with brushes and modeling tools.





	Stay

Shuichi groans out as Angie’s fingers run around his exposed neck once more, sending a shudder down his spine. Her fingers were long and controlled, carefully trained by years of careful brushstrokes and the same attention to detail she was showing to him now. Her hands- worked yet still soft -dipped over his collarbones and onto his exposed chest, exploring his body and searching for any weak points.

He gasps when she brushes too close to his armpit, sending a flurry into his heart that races down his body and makes his body jerk. Angie smirks at him from above, amusement glimmering in her eyes. For a moment, Shuichi wonders if the waters around her island are the same shimmering blue color as her irises. Then she brings her hands down to the waistband of his pants and his breath catches in his throat.

Shuichi wants nothing more than to feel those warm hands around his cock, to jerk out from where Angie has him held down and touch her for himself. Her feather-light touches have him trapped, however, working him like a piece of clay in her experienced hands. He’s in no position to bargain, but the grip on his waistband is driving him insane.

“A-Angie.” He stutters her name out behind a heavy breath, and she peers down at him, that same smirk on her face from before.

“Hm?” is her response, coupled with a tilt of her head. Her hair, light as the sand on an untouched beach, sways around her shoulders. Shuichi wants to run his hands through it. “What is it?”

He can’t seem to find the words. Whether it’s too vulgar for him to say out loud, or he’s been rendered speechless by the girl above him is left to the unknown. All he can manage is a whine. “Please…”

Angie grins a little wider, and Shuichi swears he can feel a shudder course through his body. He barely has time to think about it before Angie decides she’s done teasing him and reaches for the button on his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, man, this ended up way shorter than I thought it would be.


End file.
